


Quality Time TM

by yellow_craion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Affection, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Aphobia, Asexual Alec Lightwood, Asexuality, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Demisexuality, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Downworlder Politics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane is Demi and Bi, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Queerplatonic Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_craion/pseuds/yellow_craion
Summary: What can you do, when you’re a-spec and everybody has an opinion about your sex life and you’re too busy rolling your eyes into the back of your skull to bother explaining that there IS no sex life to speak of (not like it’s their business anyway) ?You draw a nice bath for yourself and your boyfriend, that’s what you do!





	Quality Time TM

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to avoid the aphobia just skip the first scene, later on it's only referenced vaguely.
> 
> Author is ace and tired of everything revolving around sex and all that crap, so I finally broke and wrote a fic about it! (I just realized this is my second bath-including fic, and possibly third one with removing makeup... almost as if I want Magnus with no makeup when in fact I really love him with eyeliner and stuff)
> 
> Yes, they are both a-spec. Deal with it.
> 
> All the gratitude and cookies to @lewispanda for being my beta and support <3

Alec’s siblings have become insufferable with their not-so-covert jokes and innuendos about him and Magnus. And it’s not that he’s ashamed - he loves Magnus and is now confident that Magnus loves him too, and he’s ready to cut anybody who says a bad word about the High Warlock.

 

It’s just… excessive. And so damn annoying to pass Jace and get a whack on the back and being called a ‘sly old dog’ or some such. And those smirks from Izzy…

 

So next time he has a chance, he drags Izzy away from prying eyes and whispers harshly “Stop it! You and Jace, you both need to stop with the looks and the smirks and…. Yes, that! That’s exactly the look you’re giving me now that needs to stop!”

 

This prompts Izzy to only grin wider.

 

“I only said…”

 

“I heard you!” Alec points an angry finger at her. “Just because I don’t sleep at the Institute doesn’t mean I’m having orgies with Magnus. So just stop. It’s not funny, never been funny.”

 

“Aww,” she pouts. “Trouble in paradise?”

 

He blinks fast, taken by surprise. “What? No! That’s not what it’s about!”

 

“That’s why you’re so moody… you haven’t had any in, what? Couple days?”

 

Alec just stares at her with growing horror.

 

“A week?” She shakes her head.

 

“Izzy! No! I… No, we are NOT having this conversation!” 

 

“Chill, big bro,” she laughs too loud and pats him playfully on the arm. “Just don’t keep him hanging for too long or he’ll find himself someone else. Someone willing to put out,” she winks and walks away, leaving Alec gaping.

 

\--

 

He comes home to an empty loft.

 

Magnus is still out - either still at the Downworlder meeting or with an unscheduled client. Those happen sometimes and usually mean an emergency for whoever it is coming to the High Warlock.

 

So Alec makes himself a coffee and feeds the cat, before plopping down onto the sofa. He sends a quick text to Magnus to ask when he should expect him, eager for his company.

 

A lot has changed in the past year, since he’s officially moved in with his warlock. He’s learned a lot about himself since meeting Magnus and grown to accept himself like never before.

 

Still, apparently one of the constants of his life is that people have unwavering ability to annoy him.

 

He lets out a tired sigh at the memory of his sibling, the few latest examples of people assuming things about his private life just because he’s in a relationship.

 

Usually it’s not that hard to shrug off innuendo and the jokes, but for whatever reason, lately they all seem to stick to him like demon ichor.

 

_ Should be no longer than 20 mins _ , a text from Magnus says, and that spurs Alec up into action.

 

He needs to decompress and he’s certain Magnus will approve of his idea.

 

\--

 

When Magnus portals back home exactly 18 minutes later, he is bone tired. On wobbly legs, he manages to reach his armchair and fall into it with a groan. He rests his head back and closes his eyes briefly, letting his arms hang off the armrests.

 

After a moment of silence he opens one eye.

 

“Alexander?”

 

There’s no response.

Only then does he notice the used mug on the low table in front of the sofa, the mug he’s given his shadowhunter a while back. The one with “While you were busy experiencing sexual attraction, I studied the blade” written in purple gradient letters, with a little drawing of a sword next to the words.

 

Brows furrowed, Magnus wonders what could have happened - if, indeed, anything did - to prompt Alec to use it.

 

“Dear,” he calls out again, a little louder and this time there’s a response.

 

The door to their en suite bathroom opens and closes and soon, Alec comes to greet him. He’s barefoot in just his jeans and the sleeves of his shirt are rolled up, drawing Magnus’ gaze to the smooth lines of his forearms and wrists.

 

“Hey! Sorry, I lost track of time and didn’t hear you in there,” Alec explains with a wave towards their bedroom, as he’s walking briskly to greet Magnus with a kiss.

 

“Hello to you, too.” Magnus blinks slowly as their lips part, always enjoying the closeness that comes before and after each kiss.

 

Alec leans against one of the armrests and keeps looking at him, with that familiar smile that Magnus knows means he’s feeling accomplished.

 

“What is it?”

 

“There’s a hot bath waiting for us,” he explains with a grin. “If you’re up for walking the distance, that is.”

 

Magnus hums at the idea.

 

“That sounds wonderful, but I don’t think I am up for any strenuous activity just yet.” He does manage to lift his arms to Alec and flex his fingers in a grabby motion, that never fails to make his shadowhunter burst out in laughter. “Be a dear and help me along, Alexander?”

 

As expected, Alec bends forward, resting his forehead on the armrest and his shoulders shake, followed by the sound of his laughter.

 

“Come on, then!” The shadowhunter stands, delight still in his voice, “before the water gets cold.” He sneaks his arms under Magnus’ body to lift him up effortlessly.

 

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s neck as he’s being carried into the bathroom and nuzzles against his neck.

 

Alec smells like fresh linen and just as the warlock is about to ask why, they pass through the bedroom.

 

“You made the bed,” Magnus murmurs against Alec’s neck.

 

“So we can cuddle after, and you can tell me all about your day!”

 

“The meeting went well,” the warlock says, still in Alec’s arms, not waiting for the  _ after _ . “Shadowhunters aren’t as much of a pain in our collective asses as before, so that makes our Downworlder politics a bit easier to manage as well.”

 

He winks at Alec, who just snorts at that description.

 

“Does it mean they are still a pain?”

 

Magnus shrugs and pouts. “What can you do, they’re shadowhunters.”

 

As they enter the bathroom, Magnus takes in the sight of lit candles scattered around, the soft hum of running water as the tub is still only halfway full, and the faint smell of lavender - the essential oil that Alec must have added into the water.

 

“Think this can ease the pain for now?”   
  


“It definitely will, Alexander!” Magnus laughs and pecks the closest part of Alec’s face to reach - which is actually side of his chin, but it doesn’t matter. 

 

He hops down onto the floor, taking off his jacket with newfound energy and putting it away on one of the hangers by the door.

 

Alec is following his lead, unbuttoning his shirt and adding to the gradually growing pile of clothes draped against the wall.

 

Magnus flashes him a smile before turning and bending over the tub, splashing the water around with his hand to check the temperature. It’s just on the edge between hot and pleasantly warm.

 

“Perfect,” he mutters as he takes his arm out to steady himself as he’s getting into the tub. Warm bubbles cling to his forearm and slide down his skin as he moves, leaving behind a faint tingle.

 

Once seated, Magnus leans in to submerge himself up to his chin in water and looks up to Alec, who’s just standing there, arms at his sides, watching him with a soft look in his eyes.

 

“Are you going to join me, or is this all just for me?”

 

There’s no need to say it, they both know it, but the warlock is still absurdly happy that Alec managed to let go of the stress and pressure nudity used to inflict on him. It took months of conversations and shared baths, like this one, for their naked bodies to not be intimidating.

 

They’re just there.

 

Pretty, yes. Magnus will be the first to admit and appreciate the beauty of a human body, no matter what. Still, he can be fairly certain they both get frustrated with the society’s obsession with sex and sexualization of everything.

 

“Coming, coming.” The shadowhunter slips in after him so they sit at opposite sides of the tub, facing each other. With both of them in, the water level is almost at the edge of the tub and Magnus turns the tap off completely.

 

“So what got you so exhausted before?”

 

“Luke got a call about an accident with a young werewolf, and since we were all still in the meeting I went with him, in case I could help.” The warlock is playing with bubbles while he’s talking, eyes downcast. “It took a lot from both of us but everybody’s alive and relatively well…”

 

After a moment, Alec reaches up to cup Magnus’ face with his soapy hand, and that makes him look up in surprise. A wet thumb smooths over his cheek and Magnus can’t contain the smile.

 

“Let me,” the shadowhunter starts and turns away, small waves splashing back and forth between his stomach and the sides of the tub, as he’s wiping his hands with a small towel before opening a drawer and rummaging inside after something.

 

Magnus has a good guess what that could be, and soon enough is proven right when he’s presented with a couple of moist cotton pads.

 

Just as he enjoys watching Alexander train, so does Alec love to do - and undo - his makeup. It took some learning, but between growing up with his sister and Magnus’ guidance, he is getting better and better. Still, his favorite two things are apparently painting Magnus’ nails and cleaning his face after a long day, just before bed.

 

Magnus closes his eyes and lets him wipe his face in slow tender motions, breathing in and out, while his shadowhunter is taking his time. He brushes the hair away from his face, keeping his palm over the warlock’s ear, scratching behind it with the tips of his fingers and making Magnus  practically purr on the spot.

Once done, Alec throws the used pads onto the floor. They can clean later. When he turns back to face his warlock, Magnus is looking up at him, almost shyly.

 

He’s dropped his glamour.

 

Alec leans in closer so that their foreheads touch and he’s staring into golden cat eyes, his fingers continually scratching against the back of the warlock’s head.

 

Magnus blinks slowly, soaking up the devotion in Alec’s gaze, and Alec just keeps grinning, ready to burst with how full his heart is.

 

“What about you?” Magnus asks eventually. “I saw the mug. You only use it when you’re upset people assume things about us.” His hands wrap gently around Alec’s sides and he’s tracing lazy patterns on his skin, his own fingers barely visible under the layer of soapy bubbles and water.

 

“Izzy said some things. It’s stupid,” he shakes his head.

 

That last comment is most likely about the expectations of others, but just in case his shadowhunter is still harboring  any discomfort at e xpressing his feelings, Magnus decides to address both:

 

“Yes, I don’t have to imagine the stupid things she said. Heard them plenty of times myself. And no, getting upset because of them is not stupid.”

 

“Thank you,” is all Alec says before he gets back to massaging the warlock’s scalp, and they fall into comfortable silence, interrupted only by the gentle sloshing of water as they’re moving around.

 


End file.
